Talk:Abida Al-Lat
Whoever created Abida Al-Lat, thumbs up for venerating this ancient goddess; however, I (Bruder Isidorus) would like to offer up a few modifications to this religion: Remember that Al-Lat was not originally a monotheistic goddess, but one out of nearly 360 deities worshipped at the Ka'aba. Despite this being among hundreds of other divine beings, Al-Lat has been venerated as the "Greatest". Oaths in Mecca were sealed with the vow "By the salt, by the fire, and by al-Lat, *who is the greatest of all!" Allat was referred to as al-Kubra (The Greatest one). {C http://www.paganspace.net/group/mosqueofallat?xg_source=activityAllat was even referred to as al-Kubra (The Greatest One). Therefore, do not make the same mistake as Abrahamics by saying that that there is only One Deity, neither say that there is no god except Al-Lat, but rather say: Ash hadu an la ilaha mislu Al-Lat *(I testify that there is no god similar to the Goddess)! As for the holidays, they are good, the more the merrier, but here is another to consider, more relevant to the Goddess Al-Lat Herself in Her Meccan incarnation: Day of Mourning: Shawwāl (or January, day yet to be figured). This time of the year remembers the Battle of aṭ-Ṭā’if (in Saudi Arabia), when the disciples of Muhammad attacked and forced conversion on the people of Al-Lat's city of Ta'if. Her temple and idol where destroyed as women ran about crying out: "“''We weep for our Protector, Deserted by Her servants, Who did not show enough manliness in defending Her.” The only good message that came from that day is found in the historical records of that battle: : Thereafter the Thaqif asked the Prophet that they might be excused from offering prayers. To this the Prophet replied, “''Nothing remains of a religion which has no prayer.” As for rituals, prayer and meditation is good, especially during the holiday described above, and I would like to make the recommendation to practice it in Qibla, that is to say: Face Mecca when praying/meditating. It is also good to have a sacred space around which to circle seven times, as with the Ka'aba, and to even practice such in skyclad, which ancient preIslamic Arabs are known to have done. During such a ritual, it should also be said: : "By Allat and al-'Uzza, And Manat, the third idol besides. Verily they are the most exalted cranes, Whose intercession is to be sought" As for the sacred places associated with this belief system, I highly recommend the following areas: The Kaaba (Mecca, Saudi Arabia), Ta’if (Saudi Arabia), Allat Temple (Wadi Rum, Jordan), and Syrian Niche Temple of Allat (Palmyra, Syria). Lastly, use this sign in devotion to Al-Lat, and in no other configuration: (Later: 11/03/11): I would also recommend the five prayer times of Islam, making Mecca and Ta'if (a city of Al-Lat) the direction in which to pray. To whoever created the Abida Al-Lat page, Please join the following link: http://www.paganspace.net/group/mosqueofallat Someone's said: Looking at the symbol, it looks like the symbol of Islam. : Isidorus says: Islam does use it, but it's more ancient than Islam. : I feel that it is proper as a symbol of the worship of Al-Lat.